


Lingerie

by TrilliumWoods



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, It's a demon thing, Lingerie, Lock is well-endowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrilliumWoods/pseuds/TrilliumWoods
Summary: Shock is tired of lusting after Lock in secret so she makes a rather unusual purchase for her and attempts to seduce him... and it goes very, very well.  Set when they're in their mid-twenties or so.  Uninspired titled, but basically it's just sex, lol.





	Lingerie

I knew my cohorts like the back of my own hand at this point - I’ve always been highly observant and it was impossible not to know someone thoroughly after over two decades of living under the same roof. Over the years I’d come to the conclusion that Barrel didn’t have any sex drive whatsoever - he seemed perfectly content with food and friendship and causing trouble. But Lock… well, Lock was a different story. While I’d hit puberty first, it hadn’t taken him long to catch up and he’d grown into the most devastatingly gorgeous devil I have ever seen: tall, strong, lean, and absolutely dripping with sex appeal. I knew that part of his job as a devil was tempting humans into wicked and sinful thoughts and actions, and while I wasn’t sure if actually seducing humans himself was included in that, it wouldn’t have surprised me at all if it was - and I highly doubted that any mere mortal would have been able to resist him. Hell, even I had trouble resisting him and I was no mere mortal. So after several years spent trying to resist him I finally decided that enough was enough. It was time to give in and see what happened when I stopped resisting.

I’d had a few boyfriends, but none of them were very good in the sack and my relationship with the one who was the best had ended rather abruptly when I accidentally moaned Lock’s name during sex. Eventually I decided that just getting myself off and pretending it was Lock was more satisfying than their fumbling ineptitude, and I hoped that he fucked as good as he looked because I was starting to get tired of depending on my own hand and my somewhat extensive collection of sex toys.  
  
I had discovered the joys of self-pleasure right around the time I started bleeding and had been forced to get a little better acquainted with my own body, and I was glad that at least _something_ enjoyable had come out of this newfound exploration besides learning how to hide the bloody mess from my immature companions. Before too long my middle companion began dominating my thoughts as I touched myself, and eventually Lock’s was the only name that I bit back as I brought myself to release. I wasn’t sure exactly how long he had been touching himself the same way, but I knew that he did it. A handful of times I’d caught him jerking off in his bedroom or the bathroom before he finally got smart enough to be more consistent about locking the door. The first time I’d walked in on him I stood there stunned for a second, not exactly sure of what I was seeing, but then his face turned beet-red and he screamed at me to get out of his room while he hurriedly covered his crotch with a pillow and I wasn’t sure whether to be embarrassed or amused. The second time it happened I felt amused and aroused, and despite the sudden rush of heat between my legs I couldn’t help laughing at him while dodging the box of tissues he threw at me as I ducked back out of the bathroom door. But the latest time it had happened all I felt was aroused and the memory of that brief glimpse I’d gotten of his white fist wrapped around his red, erect cock kept me going for weeks. Clearly he had needs that weren’t being satisfied by whatever he did to - or with - the humans or anybody else he might happen to be fucking and I wanted more than anything to help him out. I had needs as well that weren’t being satisfied by anyone at all, so after that final time I caught him with his dick in his hand - before he cursed me out of the room - I decided to take matters into my _own_ hands, as it were.

So I ventured into a section of the women’s clothing store that I’d never ventured into before: the lingerie department. I usually just bought the utilitarian undergarments that came in bags, but I wanted to try something new for this occasion. I felt a little awkward as I looked at all of the lacy, frilly - and tiny - underthings and had a hard time imagining myself in them, but I forged ahead and picked out something that appealed to me the most: a matching bra and panty set in tattered black lace with the pattern of bats and dead roses. As I held it up to try and estimate if it would fit, the sales vampiress was suddenly behind me and I jumped when she spoke. Why did vampires have to move so silently?

“Excellent choice, darling. You’ll knock him double-dead in those.” she said in a thick accent, and I couldn’t help but feel a bit annoyed. Of _course_ she was going to say that - she wanted to make a sale, after all. “May I make a tiny suggestion?” she added, then swept over to another rack of lacy things. “If you really want to drive your devil wild, try adding these.” She held up a matching lacy garter belt and I could feel my face going red - how did she know it was a devil that I was hoping to seduce? I supposed that everyone knew Lock and I were close, but I didn’t realize that some of them might have assumed we were already sleeping together. But the more I thought on that possibility the more determined it made me to get in his pants - clearly others thought we belonged together, so who was I to disagree? “Then just add these to the mix…” the sales vampiress said, handing me a roll of some sort of silky sheer black fabric that turned out to be thigh-high stockings. “You’ll have to be careful, he just might set the bed on fire.” she winked at me, and I had to admit that sounded like it would be very fun, indeed. For some reason it always turned me on whenever he set something on fire - especially accidentally. It was a sign that he’d lost control of himself, and I was very much hoping to make him do so out of arousal instead of anger. I also picked out a dress to wear over my new underthings, though it was barely a dress at all - more like a slip with a tiny bit of jagged dark purple lace around the very low neckline and very short hem. Then I paid for my purchases and headed for home.

I heard Lock banging around in the kitchen so I quickly took a bath and went to my room to get ready. I had bribed Barrel out of the house for the evening and told him not to ask questions or I’d hex every last tooth out of his mouth and he knew better than to press his luck. The smooth, sheer, silky fabric felt decadent as I dragged the stockings up my legs and I wondered why I’d never bothered to wear such fancy lingerie before now. I supposed it was because I was lazy and prized comfort over sexiness… plus the other men were just a means to an end - that end mainly being orgasm. But Lock was different. He was special, and I wanted this attempt at seducing him to be just as special, corny as that was to admit. I clipped the stockings to the black garter belt and even though the part of me that rejected excessively frilly, girly things scoffed at the little black bows and delicate, bat-and-rose-patterned lace, there was a tiny, infinitesimal part of me that actually really liked how it looked and how it made me feel. I turned around in the mirror a few times to appraise myself and decided that I looked pretty damn sexy… and I hoped that Lock would think so, too. I wasn’t the curviest of witches, but my looks had never bothered me and my previous partners had never complained. I put on my new extremely short and low-cut dress, muttered a quick cooling and fire-proofing incantation that I’d prepared and practiced for this moment to prevent myself from getting burned if things went as well as I hoped they would, then headed to the living room.

Lock was now sitting on the sofa watching a zombie movie on T.V. and just the sight of him started to turn me on a bit. He glanced up as I entered the room but instead of looking back at the screen he froze and stared at me. “New dress?” he asked as I sat down beside him, a little bit closer than was strictly necessary.

“Yup. Should come in handy when it’s too hot out.” I said casually.

He squinted at me, his expression somewhere between suspicious and confused. “You never feel hot, you’re always complaining about being cold all the time.”

“Yeah well, maybe I feel hot today.” I shrugged, making no effort to hide the double meaning in my choice of words. I saw his eyes narrow a bit before they briefly darted downwards and I could tell that he was looking right down the top of my dress. I was pretty sure that he could see the lacy edge of my bra and it sent little tingles down my spine. He was familiar with my usual choice of underthings - sharing a laundry line doesn’t leave much privacy when it comes to that - and the fact that I was wearing something with lace on it had to be throwing him for a loop, not to mention the sheer stockings. I leaned forward to take the remote off the coffee table so that the neckline of my dress gaped to give him a better view, and out of the corner of my eye I could see that he was taking advantage of the opportunity. I didn’t really have any interest in changing the channel, but I had to at least try to build up to this instead of just immediately sitting on his lap and grinding on him till I came - which probably wouldn’t take long, sadly. “What is this shit you’re watching?” I sneered, flipping the channel. “Zombie movies are so overdone.”

“Whatever, you’re such a snob. A good movie is a good movie, who cares what it’s about?” he replied, and I had to try hard not to smirk because he was doing a piss-poor job of being subtle about gawking at me.

“Excuse me for having good taste.” I said loftily and I very deliberately crossed my legs, forcing the fabric of my already absurdly-short dress to slide further up my thigh. I could just barely see him with my peripheral vision: he was watching me like a vulture, his intense yellow eyes focused on my thigh as my skirt crept even higher and I knew that the top of the stocking and garter belt strap and clip were now visible to him. I swear I saw his pupils dilate and my heart beat a tiny bit faster - never before had I deliberately tried to tease a man like this. I usually skipped the flirting and got right to the main event, but this was turning out to be pretty damn fun and he was clearly receptive. Torturing Lock had always been one of my favorite things to do, and now I was discovering a whole new way to do it.

“Name one example where you have good taste.” he said, not taking his eyes away from my thigh.

“Movies, obviously. Food. Art. Clothing…”

“What kind of clothing?” he murmured. It seemed like he was getting the hint and my vagina actually clenched in anticipation. God, I had it bad for him.

“All of it. Hats, dresses, shoes… I don’t get my clothes out of fucking dumpsters like you and Barrel.” I snickered, but he didn’t even respond to the insult, he just kept staring at my leg so I continued “I actually spend money on stuff. Like these.” and I boldly pulled my skirt up all the way to expose the entire side of my hip from thigh-highs to lacy panties and garter belt. “They were kinda expensive, but I think they were worth it. Do you agree?”

“What do you think?” he said, his voice a tiny bit breathy, and I looked down at his lap and saw his hard-on pressing tightly against the front of his pants and I felt an answering rush of wet heat between my legs.

“I think… that perhaps you have good taste as well. About some things. Not movies, though.” I said, sounding just as breathy as I uncrossed my legs and leaned in closer to him, hoping that he would make a move soon if he was as interested as he seemed to be.

“But I do about clothes, especially the ones that don’t come out of a dumpster.” he said, and I almost wanted to laugh - but instead I began thanking the Halloween gods because then he cut right to the chase: “You wearing this for me?” he murmured, reaching over to finger the lacy edge of my bra beneath my neckline with one hand and dragging his other up the length of my exposed thigh, all the way from the silky stocking to my bare skin. His hands were so warm that it was all I could do not to squirm beneath his touch, thinking about how they would feel on other places on my body.

“Don’t flatter yourself, I wear this every day. Why, do you like it or something?” I said teasingly, and he grinned at my obvious lie and gripped the top of my stocking tightly, tugging the garter belt down a bit.

“Yeah, I do… but I think I’m gonna like tearing it off of you more.” he breathed, pulling at the stocking a little harder. I was fully on board with this plan but before I could give him permission to ruin my fancy underthings he yanked the center of my neckline and bra down hard and far enough that the fabric ripped a bit and my breasts popped right out of the top - Lock never had been very patient. It felt a little ridiculous to have my breasts pushed up by the bunched-up lace and fabric beneath them, but it felt sexy and wanton as well and if Lock thought it looked ridiculous he gave no indication whatsoever - on the contrary he hummed low in his throat as he stared at me, my nipples jutting desperately towards him, aching for the touch of his hands or mouth. “Nice… I’m gonna fuck those tits later.” he growled. Leave it to Lock to go from zero to _I’m-gonna-fuck-your-tits_ in two seconds. I thought it was a rather odd thing for him to want to do considering I didn’t have a whole lot of tit to fuck, but hey - we all have our things. Hell, I myself was very much looking forward to having that tail of his inside of me, I was just glad that he was already envisioning a later. He scooted as close as he could without getting on top of me and moved his hand farther up under my skirt, then he slid it around to cup me between my legs and I gasped - the heat radiating off of him felt just as exquisite as I’d imagined. Finally our lips met and he kissed me so passionately that it surprised me a little, and his forked tongue felt amazing as it tangled with my own and I reached down to grab his hand and press his palm harder against my crotch.

“God, Shock, do you know what you’re doing to me? I’m so fucking hard already…” he groaned as he rubbed his straining erection against my hip, and I almost came just from the knowledge that I had brought him to this fevered state of arousal so easily. “I need to be inside you. You’re gonna make me come in my pants if you don’t let me in your hot little pussy.” he murmured harshly in my ear, now grinding his hard dick forcefully against me and sounding equal parts desperate and demanding. I thought it was a little bit funny for him to describe anything about me as ‘hot’ compared to his own body temperature, but I certainly wasn’t going to nitpick his choice of words - it was the intent behind them that mattered.

“Then stop humping my leg like a dog and get naked.” I smirked, and he grinned in a way that could only be described as delighted.

“You’re so fucking bossy.” he said, but in a teasing tone of voice that was dripping with affection and he immediately pulled his dark red shirt off over his head and began working at his pants. I moved to start taking off my own dress but he stopped me. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? I told you I’m gonna rip that shit right off of you and I meant it.” he said darkly, his eyes still on my exposed breasts and I immediately dropped my hands. I didn’t usually take orders from him, but truthfully I’d been hoping he would do that so I just sat there and enjoyed watching him undress.

When he was finished he allowed me a moment to take in every inch of his naked body from his sharp, wickedly-handsome face to his long, lean legs… and everything else in-between. He was transcendently beautiful and I hoped that he found me at least a fraction as attractive as I found him - though judging by his thick, stiff cock standing up at attention I thought it was a pretty safe bet that he did. “Ugh, how can you be so fucking gorgeous?” I moaned, staring at his strong chest and flat stomach, then down to the v-lines of his hipbones that led directly to his sizable erection. He was a lot bigger than any other man I’d been with and I was a tiny bit intimidated, but at the same time I felt like if I didn’t have him inside of me soon I would probably die. But on the other hand, I didn’t want to rush things - If this went well then there would be plenty of time for quick fucks later on, but for this time I wanted to draw this out for as long as I could stand it… even though that probably wouldn’t be very long.

His pale blue lips curled up into a little smirk and his tail twitched with excitement. “Comes with the territory for us devils.” he bragged, and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at him. His ego was even bigger than his dick, it seemed. “Like what you see?” he grinned and I reached out and grabbed his cock, wiping that smug look right off of his handsome face.

“What do you think?” I cooed, but before I could start stroking him he grasped my hand and pulled it away. I was about to start pouting but he grabbed my dress with both hands and with a strength I didn’t know he had he ripped it right down the middle. It was a rather thin fabric, but still… I was impressed and more than a little turned on.

“Whoops.” he snickered, and I rolled my eyes at him again as he tossed the ruined dress aside. He stared at me for what felt like forever and I reclined back against the arm of the sofa, letting him have a good long look - after all, it gave me more time to admire him as well. Then he began sliding towards me, his movements fluid and smooth and his tail rippling and coiling like a python. Soon he was looming over me and while it was an angle I was used to seeing him in, it had been awhile and never with him entirely naked and me not far behind. We had mostly stopped physically fighting with one another once he’d finally outgrown me and it wasn’t a fair fight anymore. Lock may be a devil, but he wasn’t a woman-beater. And even if he _had_ wanted to hit me, I could do enough magic to stop him and dish out a fair amount of pain right back. But I’d always missed how much physical contact we used to have and even the tiny part of me that wasn’t focused on screwing his brains out felt happy just to be touched by him again. He put his hands on each of my ankles and ran his palms all the way up my legs as he continued to crawl towards me and I quivered a bit. He was always hot-blooded, but it seemed that he got even hotter when he was aroused and if he got much more so he might scorch my skin despite my earlier incantation. He fondled the straps of the garter belt, sliding one finger beneath each of them while looking at the lacy crotch of my absurdly small panties with a hungry expression. “I can’t wait to see what’s under there…” he growled and licked his lips, and I snorted at him even as his words and lustful face sent another rush of wet heat between my legs.

“I’m pretty sure you know what’s under there. At least I hope you do… I know you’re dumb, but I didn’t think you were _that_ dumb.”

“Ha ha.” he said sarcastically, giving me a disgruntled look before focusing back between my legs. “I can smell you…” he murmured, his voice gravelly and dark with desire, and suddenly he pulled my thighs farther apart and stuck his face in my crotch. I gasped and even jumped a bit at his sudden movement and the feeling of his sharp nose right against my slit through the thin lace. He inhaled deeply and hummed in approval, then slid his hands up to toy with the waistband of my panties. I was waiting for him to rip those off next but instead he starting kissing his way up my body from my crotch to my breasts that were still sticking out above my bunched-up bra. “God, Shock, you’re so sexy.” he moaned, then shoved his face in-between them while his fingers searched for the clasp at the front of my bra before trying to yank it off. I squirmed around to help him and when I finally got both arms out of the restrictive lace he grabbed it and flung it across the room. It landed on the tattered shade of the floor lamp next to the chair and I couldn’t help but laugh. He looked up from my chest in confusion but I grabbed him by the horns and pulled his face back down.

“It landed on the lampshade. Looked funny.” I informed him, and he chuckled a bit against my skin before resuming his work. He took one of my nipples into his searing hot mouth, licking and grazing me lightly with his sharp teeth. When we were little he’d sometimes been known to bite me during particularly violent fights and while I didn’t mind a little bit of pain, having him use those pointy teeth like this was much more enjoyable. He gave the same attention to my other nipple before he opened his mouth wide to take in as much of my breast as he could and began sucking so hard that it was almost too much. I moaned and grabbed his horns to steer him where I wanted him - it turned out they really were quite useful appendages in addition to being extremely attractive. After a moment he released my breast with a rather loud ‘pop’ and looked down as he ran his hands over my garter belt and stockings again.

“Fuck, these are sexy.” he growled, and I expected him to tear them off but he didn’t - he just kept caressing the edges of the lace and my skin beneath.

“Good, because they’re a pain in the ass.” I said, shifting a bit impatiently and wishing he would put either his cock, mouth or even his tail where I wanted him most, I didn’t care which.

“I feel like I’m unwrapping one of those Christmas presents, only not-stupid.” he said with a grin, now rubbing his fingers against the thin lace of those ridiculous panties. They were absolutely drenched and he slipped two of his fingers inside to run along my slit and I moaned softly. “You’re so fucking wet…” he hummed, and as I pressed my hips up into his touch he finally grabbed those lacy panties and ripped them right off of me in one swift motion, then threw them carelessly aside. “But I still gotta make you come first. Makes it easier for you to take my huge cock.” He winked at me with an unbelievably smug look on his face and I rolled my eyes so hard they almost fell out of my skull. But enormous ego aside, he was definitely right and I was glad he was considerate enough to think of it. He kissed his way all the way down from my lips to where his fingers were slipping through my slick folds, then he slid smoothly onto the floor and turned me around and pulled my ass to the edge of the sofa so that he could put his face right between my thighs once more. Both of my hands shot straight to his hair at the first swipe of his tongue, and he moaned just as loudly as I did when I twisted my hands in his thick, dark red waves. I was so worked up already that in no time at all I was coming hard against his face and fingers, shaking and swearing and gasping his name.

He crawled back up to sit beside me once my shuddering stilled, licking my wetness off of his lips and looking like the cat who got the cream but I didn’t acknowledge his success with anything more than a satisfied smile. “You gonna take these off, too?” I managed to ask, rubbing my hands along the sheer stockings and he leered at me.

“Nah, let’s keep ‘em on.” Then he suddenly grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap so that I was straddling him. “I gotta be inside you _now_.” He spread his legs a bit wider to force my own thighs apart so he could get better access and slipped a finger inside of me and then a second, then finally a third, working and stretching me in preparation. “Ready?” he said in a deep breathy voice, removing his fingers and rubbing his dick against me instead. It was so engorged that the head was almost purple, leaking copious amounts of pre-cum and I felt like I was going to lose my mind if we waited any longer.

“God, yes. Get in here!” I grabbed his dick and raised up to get in position, and he grasped both of my hips to help hold me steady as I slowly sunk down onto him. “Fuck!” I gasped. He was big and my muscles spasmed around his hard length, clenching and relaxing and trying to accommodate him. He stretched me so tightly that I could feel his every ridge and vein, and it was a damn good thing that I was soft and soaking wet from the orgasm I’d just had or else it would have been painful, even for me.

“You’re so fucking tight…” he panted, gritting his teeth and knitting his brow in an expression that looked very similar to pain.

“You’re just… really big.” I panted in return, finally managing to relax a bit more around his considerable girth.

“Am I hurting you?” He looked half smug and half concerned.

“No, it’s amazing…” I breathed, and it was true. I could definitely get used to a dick this size. “It’s just… I’m so full, there isn’t gonna be any room when you come in me.” The scorchingly hot image of his semen being squeezed out of me around his cock made me clench involuntarily and he groaned - I think he probably liked that image as well.

“You feel so good… I’m not gonna last long.” he admitted, clutching my hips tightly to prevent me from moving.

At this point I decided to hell with going slow. I had already had a mind-blowing orgasm so it was just fine with me if he reached his quickly so I leaned in close and murmured in his ear, “I want you to pound my fucking brains out, I don’t care how fast you come, I just want to feel you do it inside me.”

“Shit…” he groaned, gripping my hips even tighter, and his next words took me by surprise: “I’ve wanted to do that for so long… I’ve wanted _you_ for so long…” Lock had been wanting me? For a long time? I was completely flabbergasted, but it was also the best news of my existence so I didn’t question it.

“So do it already!” I tried to make it sound like an order and not like I was begging. “Give it to me, fuck me with your huge cock and fill me up!”

“You’re so goddamn bossy.” he tried to joke, but then he closed his eyes with a groan as I began grinding my pelvis against his.

“And you’re… a goddamn… asshole.” I gritted with each swivel of my hips.

“Birds of a feather…” he replied in a somewhat strangled voice as he now used his grip on my hips to bounce me slowly up and down on his lap. I wanted to reply but I was too distracted to think of a clever retort so I just rode him harder, helping him lift me up before slamming back down and before long I felt myself slowly starting to ramp up towards another orgasm. “Rub your clit.” he growled after a few minutes, opening his eyes again and giving me a look so lascivious that my womb clenched and I felt another gush of wetness flood my already-soaking pussy. “I want to watch you make yourself come while you’re riding my dick.”

I trailed one hand down my belly, dancing it just above where he wanted me to while I twisted and pulled at my nipples with the other. “Say please.” I teased and tried to stop moving even though I really didn’t want to, but he gripped me even harder and forced me to keep going.

He looked at me in disbelief. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“I don’t need to come again, you already got me off just fine earlier.” I lied. In actuality I very much wanted to come again and was getting closer, but he didn’t need to know that. Not yet, anyway.

“You’re a fucking liar.” he said darkly, but I only smiled.

“You don’t think you got me off just fine with your mouth?”

“No, I know you loved that.” he said in a very silky tone of voice, thrusting up into me so hard and deep that he bumped my cervix and I gasped. “I can just tell that you want to do it again.”

“Maybe, maybe not.” I lied again, combing my fingertips lightly through my pubic hair and his eyes narrowed. “But say please and I’ll give you a show.”

He seemed to be having an internal struggle with himself for a moment, but then he finally relented. “Please.” he said through clenched teeth. There was a streak of annoyance in his voice and expression, and I was highly, _highly_ amused that he actually said it.

“Wow, I’ve never heard you say please in your life. You must really want it, hmm?” I teased him again, running my index and middle finger along the sides of my clit but not touching it directly, and I must admit I was proud of my self-control just then.

“Damn it, Shock. You’d better do it or else you’ll be the one begging.” he hissed, and I really, _really_ wanted to see if he could make me desperate enough to beg… but that could come later.

“Promises, promises.” I smirked, but finally gave him what he wanted - and what I wanted, too - and my head fell back as my fingers swiped and circled around my swollen clit. I could feel the strong muscles of his thighs working as he undulated rhythmically beneath me and I moaned as my climax rapidly approached.

“Yeah, Shock… let me see it. Let me see you come on my hard dick.” he panted, his yellow eyes locked onto where we were joined as I slid up and down along his length, rolling my hips wantonly. He was quite a talker in the sack, it seemed, but I decided I loved it and his next words sent me right over the edge. “You look so good, taking my big cock in nice and deep… Mmmm, I’m gonna come so hard in your tight little cunt.”

“Ohhh… oh shit, Lock!” I cried out as I bucked frantically against him, and it had never been this good. That was it - he’d ruined all other men for me forever and he was going to have to fuck me on a regular basis now whether he liked it or not.

I fell forward and smooshed my face into his neck as I rode out the last little aftershocks of my orgasm. He smelled like smoke and fire and when I lifted my head once more there were curls of smoke rising from the sofa and I swear I could see the heat waves radiating off of him. I was quite pleased to have riled him up so much and I murmured a quick spell to prevent the sofa from igniting. He managed to mutter, “Good idea.” before he resumed his thrusts, pumping into me slowly at first and then gradually ramping up his pace. I rolled my hips to help him along, running my hands all over his shoulder, chest and stomach as he gazed at me with his eyes glazed over with lust. “Choke me.” he growled, and I raised my eyebrows at him.

“What?”

“Strangle me like you did when we were kids.”

Well, he was a devil after all, so I guess it shouldn’t surprise me he was a kinky bastard. Since we were both pretty much indestructible there was no harm in giving him what he wanted, plus if I was honest with myself I had always enjoyed throttling him and missed doing it - so if we could incorporate it into our playtime as adults then that was just fine with me. More than fine, actually. I gave him a wicked smile as I reached out both hands and gripped his neck tightly, and his eyes rolled back in pleasure as he clutched my hips and bucked up even harder inside of me as I squeezed his throat. “Naughty little devil.” I teased, watching him carefully so I could ease up before he lost consciousness. I had choked him out enough times in the past to recognize when he was about to pass out, and while I knew that strangling wasn’t enough to hurt a creature such as him I still didn’t want to interrupt our fun by having to wait for him to wake up again. But it turned out I didn’t need to worry about that because he thrust only a few more times before making a weird sort of choking gasp with what little breath he had left… then his entire body went taut and I felt him come, throbbing inside of me as he shot spurt after spurt of his hot semen deep into my cunt and it was just as good as I’d fantasized it would be. He seemed to be ejaculating for way longer than my other lovers and I shivered at the sensation of him filling me up - there definitely wasn’t going to be any room left in there after he was finished and I clenched around him. When he finally went mostly still I let go of his throat to let him take a deep, shuddering breath.

I kissed him all over his face while he recovered, his normally pale skin a bit flushed and even as he began to soften inside me I didn’t want to get off of him. I was hoping that maybe if we stayed like this long enough he’d get hard again and we could go for another round. As it was, though, I was pretty impressed by his stamina and I said, “Cripes, you call that ‘not lasting long’?”

He kissed me passionately and when we pulled apart he was grinning. “That was pretty quick for me. Usually I can do a lot better. I’ll make it up to you next time.” and I wondered how on earth I was going to survive a long-term sexual relationship with him. I was already going to be walking funny after just this one time. Then he continued, “Damn Shock, I thought it was the devils who were supposed to do the seducing… not that I’m complaining, mind you.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve been wanting to fuck you for ages and even my patience has its limits. Out of curiosity, you said earlier you’ve been wanting to do this for a long time, too. How long?”

He shrugged. “Since forever, pretty much.”

I was stunned. “What? How come you never did anything?”

“I dunno, I didn’t think you were interested. You always had all those boyfriends and I didn’t want you to hex my dick off if I tried anything.”

“I just had them because I thought I couldn’t have you! You’re always off seducing humans and other demons and shit!” Now I was just starting to feel angry that we’d wasted so much time making stupid assumptions.

“That’s just my job, it’s not that fun.” he said casually, and I was stunned yet again. “But this… _this_ is for pleasure. I wish you would have jumped me earlier. You didn’t even need to buy fancy underwear to get me to fuck you, but I’m glad you did.” he grinned.

“Well it’s gonna get expensive if you rip them to shreds every time.”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to buy you more.”

“No thanks, I don’t need a sugar devil. I can buy my own clothes.”

“Aw, c’mon Shock, you’re no fun.” he teased, leaning in close to nibble and lick against my earlobe. “I’ll let you buy _me_ whatever you want me to wear, and then you can tear it off of me. Sound fair?”

I squirmed a bit beneath his teasing lips and tongue and couldn’t help but giggle. “Even one of those little banana-hammock mankini things?” I joked. I seriously doubted I would find such a garment sexy - even on him - but it was a hilarious thought.

“Anything.” I could feel him smiling against my skin.

“Even a pink, ruffly one?”

“You’re a sick, sick witch.” he laughed.

“Always have been.” I snickered, reaching down to play with the tip of his tail a bit.

“And that’s why I’ve always loved you.”

I couldn’t believe he’d just said that and my hand paused on his tail for a split-second. I would have been happy with just getting him in the sack, but deep down I realized that I truly loved him as well - always had. Feeling this mushy was a foreign sensation for me - and a rather uncomfortable one at that - so I quickly steered us back into lighter territory.

“So then you’ll wear it?”

“Just as long as you bang the hell out of me after you rip it off. And let me burn it afterwards.”

“Is it even possible to get the hell out of a devil, banging or otherwise?” I teased him, trailing my fingers down his stomach to rest right above where we were joined, and to my delight I felt him begin to get hard again.

He gave me a deliciously evil grin. “I don’t know, how about we find out?”

I grinned wickedly back as I leaned in to kiss him. “Challenge accepted.”


End file.
